


come a little bit closer

by grahamcracker76



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76
Summary: The problem is, Jim can’t seem to stop thinking about Spock’s hands.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	come a little bit closer

**Author's Note:**

> I’m baaaaack! If you’ve noticed I haven’t been writing as much in the few weeks… well, I’ve been busy binge reading! I read CMBYN, The Martian, and I’m finally starting in on Terry Pratchett’s Discworld series. So many books, so little time…
> 
> Meanwhile, this fic is basically a love letter to the 2009 movie, featuring all my favorite moments, with a special focus on haaaaands, because don’t tell me Jim isn’t fixated. <3

The problem is, Jim can’t seem to stop thinking about Spock’s hands. Jim became  _ intimately familiar  _ with those hands after feeling Spock’s fingers close like a vise around his neck, and ever since, he can’t get them out of his mind. And it’s not  _ only  _ the hot flush he feels at the thought of being nearly choked on the bridge that keeps Spock in his thoughts… it’s all the other moments in between.

Jim thinks of Spock’s fingers clenched around the railing beside him as they brace themselves for the unknown just before coming out of warp. He remembers looking over at Spock in those final seconds and realizing what it would mean for the Commander if he was right and they were flying into an attack. He remembers Spock turning to meet his gaze and the single breathless moment of understanding that passed between them before they jerked out of warp into a graveyard of destroyed ships.

He remembers the space jump; he remembers Vulcan’s burnt orange desert sands glimmering in the sunlight, the planet’s thin air constricting his lungs as they hurtled towards the drill platform. He remembers the horror of realizing they were too late to save the planet; he remembers Spock re-materializing on the transporter pad, his hand still held out, reaching in vain for his mother. Spock’s face was smudged with dirt, his perfect hair in disarray, and his eyes… Jim found himself looking away, the raw, all too  _ human _ pain in the Vulcan’s eyes too private and real to be intruded on.

He remembers the elder Spock’s fingers sliding into place on his face;  _ it will be easier. _ He remembers coming out of the meld gasping, his face wet and his stomach twisting with unimaginable pain and loss and regret.  _ So you do feel, _ he had said. It was a revelation - the other Spock - Jim hardly dared to think of him as  _ his _ Spock - seemed to keep any hint of emotion hidden away under lock and key.  _ Yes, _ had been the the simple reply.  _ Emotional transference is an effect of the meld. _

Most of all, he remembers the warmth and confidence he felt emanating towards him from the other Spock.  _ I have been and always shall be your friend. _ He had thought that if he and Spock  _ were _ ever friends… it might actually be pretty awesome. It’s probably a pipe dream - it certainly wouldn’t be very likely if Jim manages to provoke the emotional compromise the elder Spock seems to think is so necessary.

And provoke him Jim did… Jim remembers the blows raining down on him as he scrambled to block them. He remembers staggering back under the impossible weight of Spock’s attacks - the Vulcan was most definitely not holding back. Then Spock drove him back against the console, his mouth twisted and his eyes burning as those long, elegant fingers closed around Jim’s throat.

As Spock’s fingers tightened and Jim’s vision blurred, his dazed, oxygen-deprived brain came up with another image… a vision of Spock leaning over him, his eyes burning with an entirely different kind of emotion, Jim’s legs wrapping around his waist to pull him even closer. He imagined the heat of Spock’s body against his, Spock’s long, elegant fingers closing around… well. Like he said, it’s a pipe dream, but it’s a nice one to indulge in.

Then, Spock had stumbled away, looking dazed and lost.  _ I am no longer fit for duty. _ Jim remembers the other Spock’s raw honesty:  _ I can assure you, I am emotionally compromised. _ Now, they all have the proof of it. Now, Jim has to prove himself worthy of it.

But despite the emotional breakdown they all bore witness to, Spock works through it. He pulls through, arriving back on the bridge looking nearly as calm and collected as ever. What’s better, Spock has a _plan._ _I’m coming with you,_ Jim remembers saying. _I would cite regulation, but I know you would simply ignore it,_ Spock had replied, his brow arching. Jim couldn’t resist a snort, and this time _he_ had been the one to reach out with a friendly slap to the Vulcan’s shoulder. _See? We are getting to know each other._

Surprisingly, they made a good team on the Romulan ship, taking down their marks with efficient accuracy. Jim thinks of Spock’s fingers curled tight around the phaser, his eyes alert as they scanned the ship.  _ Go, I’ll cover you,  _ he had said.  _ Are you certain? _ Spock had asked.  _ Yeah, I’ve got you, _ Jim answered, and there had been no more argument, merely a kind of wordless understanding. Personally, they might have butted heads, but professionally… they worked together seamlessly. They even went so for as making jokes.  _ You’ll be able to fly this thing… right? Something tells me that I already have. _ Jim remembers smiling helplessly, thinking  _ yeah, I can wait for that. _

_ It’ll work, Spock, _ he had said, and against all odds, he had been right - Nero was finally defeated and they managed to make their escape just in time. He remembers turning to meet Spock’s gaze and his nod of approval, that unspoken confirmation that  _ yes, we really did that. _

In the following days as they made the return trip to Earth, Jim remembers his gaze returning to Spock again and again, looking over his shoulder to see the long line of Spock’s body curved over his console, the glimpse of a pointed ear or an arched brow, those elegant fingers flying over the controls.

And then the news spread… Spock and Uhura had broken up. Something about  _ wanting different things, _ whatever that meant. Women could be unaccountably vague sometimes. Jim remembers standing in the turbolift with Spock, shooting him a sideways look as he offered  _ a shoulder to cry on. _ Spock had merely raised a brow.  _ I assure you, that will not be necessary, Captain, _ he said.  _ However, I would not say no to a game of chess. Do you play?  _

Which is how Jim found himself here, sitting across from Spock in the Vulcan’s quarters, a chess set between them as Jim stares at Spock’s fingers and remembers.

“Captain?” Spock says, breaking him out of his reverie.

“Sorry, Mr. Spock,” Jim tells him, blinking and offering him a smile. “Lost in thought.” He frowns as he studies the board and before moving one of his knights forward. “Check,” he says, leaning back in his chair as Spock raises a brow. He studies Spock’s face, taking in his singleminded focus and concentration as he considers a move to counter Jim’s, his long fingers hovering above the board and his keen eyes missing no detail.

_ Yeah,  _ he thinks, warmth spreading through him at the sight,  _ I can wait for that. _

***

E N D

***


End file.
